User blog:Mr. Bambu/D
Premise I should probably do a calc for the Tomb of Annihilation itself, since it has TONS of CRAZY SHIT in it, but I'm just starting to look at it so let's begin. There's an obelisk, a notable artifact of the tomb, in the courtyard. If you use identify ''on it, you feel something looking back at you. If you knock it over, a giant hell-beast pig-demon begins to attack you. This demon is super powerful compared to other demons and no matter where you are in the continent (Chult), the sky turns black with clouds. That's very interesting, Let's calc it. Calc Alright, so. We're going to assume two ends, the high-end being that Chult is comparable in width to the USA, the low-end being that Chult is comparable in width to an area like Spain. I don't know the scope of the continent, so I suppose either end is just as likely and we can go with the more consistent assumption. According to my old friend Google Maps, from one end to another, the USA is about 4203 km wide. Comparatively, Spain is about 1141 km wide. Volume of a cylinder time, standard assumed height of 9144 meters (30000 feet). Obviously divide width by two to get assumed radius. High-End Volume: 1.27 x 10^8 km^3 Low-End Volume: 9.35 x 10^6 km^3 This translates to 1.27e17 m^3 and 9.35e15 m^3, respectively. Density of clouds is 0.005 kg/m^3. Total weights below. High-End Mass: 6.350 x 10^14 kg Low-End Mass: 4.675 x 10^13 kg Considering the blackness of the clouds, I think Moderate to Heavy Instability should be legitimate, so 2500 J/kg and 4000 J/kg respectively. Low-Low End: 1.169 x 10^17 Joules, '''City level' High-Low End: 1.870 x 10^17 Joules, City level Low-High End: 1.588 x 10^18 Joules, Mountain level High-High End: 2.540 x 10^18 Joules, Mountain level+ We could, in theory, do KE regarding this, so let's try it. We'll assume a timeframe of 1 minute and 5 minutes respectively- no "instantaneous" wording is thrown in, so this seems like a fair low-end. Low-End Radius: 570.5 km High-End Radius: 2101.5 km 1 Minute Speeds: 9508.33 m/s (Mach 27.72) and 35025 m/s (Mach 102.11) respectively 5 Minute Speeds: 1901.67 m/s (Mach 5.54) and 7005 m/s (Mach 20.42) respectively We have mass and potential speeds. KE = 1/2m*v^2 Low-End Mass KE Low KE: 8.453 x 10^19 Joules, Island level High KE: 2.113 x 10^21 Joules, Large Island level+ High-End Mass KE High-Low KE: 1.558 x 10^22 Joules, Small Country level+ High-High KE: 3.895 x 10^23 Joules, Country level+ Oof we have a lot of values here. Alright, tallying time Tallies Instability Method Powerful Pig Demon Is Set Free (Low-Low End): 27.94 Megatons, City level Powerful Pig Demon Is Set Free (High-Low End): 44.69 Megatons, City level Powerful Pig Demon Is Set Free (Low-High End): 379.54 Megatons, Mountain level Powerful Pig Demon Is Set Free (High-High End): 607.08 Megatons, Mountain level+ KE Method Someone Breaks the Obelisk (Low-Low End): 20.20 Gigatons, Island level Someone Breaks the Obelisk (High-Low End): 505.02 Gigatons, Large Island level+ Someone Breaks the Obelisk (Low-High End): 3.74 Teratons, Small Country level+ Someone Breaks the Obelisk (High-High End): 93.09 Teratons, Country level+ I think this is best used as a supporting feat for Dracoliches and the like- other beings of a powerful race that are more powerful than their counterparts. So... Low-High and High-High is probably most consistent. I was uncomfortable using KE anyways since timeframe had to be assumed, so this fits. Category:Blog posts Category:Dungeons and Dragons